Field of Use
The present invention relates to apparatus for applying ultraviolet reactive ink to expanded polystyrene foam articles or containers used, for example, as egg cartons, and for drying or curing the ink by ultraviolet drying means positioned to direct ultraviolet light against the ultraviolet reactive ink to cause rapid drying or curing of that ink without causing heat damage to the articles.